


Somebody

by saccharineflower



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Acrophobia, Fluff, M/M, Romance, this fic screams soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saccharineflower/pseuds/saccharineflower
Summary: Jongin accidentally held a stranger's hand.





	Somebody

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this fic deserves a sequel or second chapter. Please let me know! :)
> 
> Unbeta-ed.

 

"You can do it."

 

Jongin shakes his head.

 

"No. Please. No. Let's go home," he whines with closed eyes and wincing face, hiding behind Chanyeol. The elder snickers.

 

"It's _just_ a cable car, Jongin," Chanyeol tries to sooth. "You'll survive."

 

Luhan pops beside him eating something on a wooden skewer.

 

"Don't be a baby, Jongin," Luhan says while munching on a corndog. Hissing when he takes a bigger bite on the hot part. Jongin thinks Luhan deserves it.

 

"Luhan used to be scared, too. You'll do good."

 

Ignoring Chanyeol's words, he turns around and sees some people their age in groups like them chatting happily. Some of them have corndogs like Luhan and hot chocolates even if the weather's not that cold.

 

It's the first ever launched cable car around their university, and of course, Chanyeol and Luhan begged him to come with them. But really, it's just because it's _free_ if three people come in group.

 

Chanyeol wanted Sehun to come but after the latter and Luhan broke up (for the 29th or 30th time, really. They'll just get back together again), of course it has to be Jongin.

 

He grimaces when he looks back at his front, seeing the whole city beneath him and the small dots of people at the ground. He feels the shudder runs through his spine and can feel the tears welling up in his stomach.

 

Does his friends really have to do this? He wants to back out last minute but how? Chanyeol looks excited and Luhan blabbers about their new prof in calculus, acting so natural like he never detest heights before.

 

He scoots closer to Chanyeol, tugging on the others arm.

 

"I think I need to puke," he whispers. Chanyeol tilts his head to look at him while Luhan sends him a worried glance.

 

"Already?" Chanyeol asks and looks around. "Maybe there's a bathroom here. Do you really can't do it?"

 

Jongin should know he better answer honestly. But he fight back a whimper to not let his fear more be evident.

 

"I just need to wash my face then we can go," he answers. Luhan and Chanyeol share a look before Chanyeol points at the comfort room stall nearby.

 

He sprints at the stall with a frown, not caring of the people around him. He's usually shy, painfully shy to even walk in front of two talking people but right now, he just want to wash his face.

 

He's glad that there aren't too many people inside the public comfort room but he still feel fidgety when some guys send him looks. He purses his lips and goes straight to the sink, washing his hands and splashes waters on his face. He splashes to many water and he knows he's obviously nervous but he's also hoping it'll get away soon.

 

After shaking his hands for the excess water and for his scattered nerves too, he looks at the mirror and pulls a good amount of tissue from the tissue roll beside the sink.

 

He's still wiping his face dry when he walks to his friends and when Luhan waves at him. Chanyeol pats his back and asks him if he feels better. He nods and hides his trembling fingers inside his jacket.

 

The guide calls for the next group and Chanyeol beams. Luhan runs first while beckoning them. Chanyeol has to drag him and he tries hard to not grimace.

 

"Tickets?" the guide asks and Chanyeol pulls out three tickets he got earlier at the ground floor. The guide hums.

 

"Trio?"

 

Luhan nods his head and the guide motions for them to enter. Chanyeol and Luhan bounce on their feet while walking inside. Chanyeol's even shaking his shoulder from excitement.

 

He's rooted outside with a scared expression, looking inside when the guide shouts again for another group to enter.

 

Three other people come to the guide and give their tickets, and walk to the open and waiting cable car.

 

The other group enter the cable car, one of them peeking inside with wide eyes at the ceiling.

 

Jongin just realized he's still standing when Luhan calls out for him.

 

"Jongin! Come on," Luhan calls with a smile, beckoning for him to come inside his his hand.

 

He looks at the guide who's still busy talking with the operator and he gulps, looking back inside and the nerves again. His nerves are all panicking again.

 

"Luhan-" he starts to reject when one of the other group snorts at him.

 

"Can you enter already? We're not gonna be stuck here waiting for a scared kid," the guy with a intimidating face says.

 

Luhan sends the guy a look, frowning.

 

" _Jongdae_!" one of the other group sneers at his friend and looks at him with a apologetic smile.

 

"Sorry for our friend, it's his birthday so he just want to you know.. Get everything smoothly," the guy says while elbowing the guy named Jongdae.

 

Jongin nods and walks inside, breathing heavily and closes his eyes when he sees the windows are too wide for his comfort.

 

"Oh my god, I'm excited," Luhan mumbles while holding onto the glass window and almost push his face flat at the surface. Chanyeol laughs loudly and slaps Luhan at shoulder.

 

The guide speaks something, Jongin's not really listening but he heard the last words that just makes him more nervous.

 

"The ride will be double time since we'll go slow, okay? Enjoy your four minutes ride," the guide says.

 

Jongin looks around, ignoring the words but whips his head when he hears the cable car door closing.

 

He hears the guy at from earlier who apologized squeals and Jongin can't find himself doing the same.

 

Jongin's eyes widen when he feels the ground under his sneakers shakes a bit and goes steady after a some seconds.

 

His heartbeat's accelerating fastly and he scoots closer to Luhan. The latter doesn't seem to mind and just looks outside, taking photos. Chanyeol even has the nerve to photobomb in which Luhan whacks his head upside.

 

Luhan looks at him and pokes the glass window, pointing outside the window.

 

"Jongin, look," Luhan beams and Jongin shakes his head.

 

He bows his head and completely ignore his friends talking animatedly about the view.

 

The cable car shakes a bit again making Jongin gasp and take a tight grip on the metal rod below the window. He lets out a whimper and feels his face reddening when all three from the other group send a look at him.

 

The guy who snicker at him earlier has a curious look now.

 

Luhan pats his lower back.

 

"You okay?" Luhan asks and Chanyeol pulls out a mint ointment making Jongin more embarrassed.

 

"I _don't_ need that," he mutters to Chanyeol who nods and opts to send him a worried look.

 

"Don't worry," Luhan whispers with a grip on his shoulder. He's atleast thankful that his friends are not completely assholes as Luhan tries to console him. " _Three more minutes._ "

 

 _Or maybe they're really assholes_ , he thinks while grimacing. _Three more minutes._

 

One of the other group walks closer to them beside Jongin. Luhan and him gives the other pensive looks, and Jongin takes note of this person's big eyes and full cheeks.

 

"I'm gonna take some photos," the other says softly and Jongin nods, elbowing Luhan to scoots closer to Chanyeol to give the other space.

 

Luhan complies and starts to chat with Chanyeol, pointing at some buildings and tries to guess the names of the companies they don't even know.

 

It's a smooth moving of the floor for the next seconds, making Jongin at ease a bit. But when the cable car shakes a bit again, his feet shuffles a bit. The movement made him trip on his own feet and he leans his back on the window at his back, chest tight and eyes tightly closed.

 

Luhan and Chanyeol are still talking while Jongin's still in mid shock from the rattle of the cable car. His chest feels tight and and he can feel his whole body pulsing. He tries to squeeze the metal rod again to move some of his muscles.

 

That's when he realised he's not holding a cold metal bar but a _warm skin._

 

He looks down and his eyes widen when he realized he's gripping the _stranger_ 's wrist.

 

_Oh my god._

 

He looks at the other's face with wide eyes, the other looking at him sideways, not tilting his head to Jongin's way.

 

He lets go of the wrist immediately and was about to apologize when the stranger looks at the view outside again, taking photos like nothing happened.

 

Jongin thinks he's forgiven. So he opts to clear his throat and hopes the other will get his message.

 

 _I'm sorry_.

 

The other doesn't look at him and if he's heard, the stranger ignores it.

 

"Kyungsoo!" the guy name Jongdae calls out. The stranger beside Jongin merely turns around. "Take a picture if us! Come quick!"

 

Kyungsoo walks to his friends closer and goes to the middle of the two, raising his hand and takes some photos of the three of them. Jongin tries to looks away when the Kyungsoo guy smiles a closed lip smile.

 

_So his name is Kyungsoo._

 

He looks down on his sneakers. Pursing his lips and toes the dark gray leather clothing of the floor.

 

He feels a presences beside him and he looks at his left side subtly, his head still down.

 

Kyungsoo comes back and still taking photos. He hears how the Jongdae guy complains about how good the other side looks, where Jongin and his friends are leaning.. He wonders what does Kyungsoo sees outside the window because he can't see. No matter how much hd want to look, he might puke.

 

The cable car moves again, not as hard as the previous ones but longer, almost three seconds and Jongin really thought he's inside a bus. The movement sent his nerve on panic again, making him gasp, closing his eyes tightly and he tries to tone down his breathing because worrying Chanyeol and Luhan is not a good thing.

 

His head is still down and when he open his eyes, he can feel the horror because he's holding, gripping the stranger's hand. _Again_.

 

Just when he's about to take his hand back, the movement seems to go faster a bit and he tightens his grip on the gem of his jacket and also on Kyungsoo's hand.

 

What he doesn't expect is for Kyungsoo to _squeeze_ his hand back, and he looks up to Kyungsoo's face in shock to see the other giving him a reassuring smile briefly.

 

He looks down on their messily or oddly joint hands, Kyungsoo gripping three of his fingers.

 

"The cable got faster because we're going on stop," Kyungsoo says softly, like whispers and still looking at the view outside. He nods and looks down, his thumb and point fingers fidgeting as Kyungsoo still holds onto his other three fingers.

 

" _Don't worry_ ," Kyungsoo whispers again. "We're almost there. You'll be fine."

 

Jongin find himself believing Kyungsoo. He focuses his attention to Kyungsoo's stubby fingers, pursing his lips when Kyungsoo swings their joint hands a bit before stopping comfortably. 

 

Jongin can't look away at their fingers. The way Kyungsoo's pale fingers contrast his toned ones. The way Kyungsoo rubs his thumb on the knuckle of Jongin's middle finger. And the tapping of his other fingers on Jongin's palm on a comfortable rhythm. Something wakes up inside Jongin that he completely ignores. He tries hard to ignore. It's not the good time for that. Never has a good time for that.

 

The remaining thirty five seconds of the ride is Kyungsoo holding his fingers.

 

When the cable car comes to a halt, Jongin feels nothing but disappointment when Kyungsoo lets go of his fingers to go to his friends' side.

 

He feels his fingers twitch, still feeling the warm feeling lingering on his skin.

 

Luhan takes a hold of his lower back and pushes him softly to go outside of the cable car. He wobbles a little, but manages to stand straight as they wait for Chanyeol's large limbs to go out.

 

He turns around in hope to see the stranger who held his hand, his heart doing some weird things he can't really decipher. But maybe he does and again, he tries to ignore it. Even if his actions are doing apposites for his head whips side to side to look for the other group.

 

He can feel the mixture of relief and something akin to nervousness, or excitement; he honestly can't understand the jumpy feeling inside his heart when he sees the familiar gray pillar jacket.

 

And he doesn't feel happy when Luhan tugs him to walk where Kyungsoo and his friends are standing.

 

"Do we really need to get a stab? We can take a ride again," Chanyeol sneers beside Luhan.

 

Luhan rolls his eyes and turns to Chanyeol.

 

"You can't ride the cable car twice for free. Have some shame," Luhan says loudly in ehich Chanyeol hits him on the arm.

 

Luhan sneers. "You don't want your new crush to find out how dumb are you?"

 

Jongin whips his head back to Chanyeol while the latter tries to shut Luhan up.

 

" _What_?" he asks and momentarily forgets about Kyungsoo.

 

Luhan laughs and turns to Jongin.

 

"He likes that guy from earlier. The one with the bunny headband," Luhan explains.

 

 _Atleast, it's not Kyungsoo._ Jongin thinks.

 

Luhan tugs at them and goes to where the other group are standing. The guy with the bunny headband beams at them in acknowledgement.

 

"It's my birthday," Jongdae informs the guy inside the stall holding his hand. "Let us ride again, sir."

 

The guy in bunny headband laughs boisterously when the guy at the stall stabs a blue ink on Jongdae's wrist.

 

Jongin's eyes flickers to Kyungsoo and sees him merely folding the sleeve of his jacket for the mark.

 

"Get yours on forehead," Luhan tells Chanyeol.

 

After Kyungsoo got his mark, Jongin feels a bit of panic inside him.

 

 _Is this gonna be the last time I'll see you_? He wants to ask. But this guy is a _stranger_. They haven't been together for half an hour.

 

He fidgets when Chanyeol stands at the front of the stall, getting his wrist inked.

 

When Jongin heard Luhan _shout_.

 

" _Hey_! _You three_!"

 

He's not one of Kyungsoo's group of friends but he also snaps to look at Luhan.

 

He yurns around to see if the other group looks back and confirms it when he sees the birthday boy looking at them with a frown. The guy points at themselves and Luhan shouts a ' _yeah_ '.

 

Chanyeol's dond with his stab and Luhan pushes him to get his, not getting any explanation why he called the other three.

 

"What?" Jongin hears Jongdae asks. He bows to the guy at the stall when he got his blue ink stab.

 

Luhan comes next and Jongin fidgets again while looking around, ignoring the other three in front of them.

 

Luhan waves at the guy inside the stall and looks at the other three.

 

"I'm Luhan," Luhan introduces himself and gets a raised eyebrow from Jongdae.

 

"It's your birthday, right?" Luhan asks and Jongdae looks at his friends briefly. Jongdae then nods.

 

"Come with us! We have a barbeque house around here! My treat!" Luhan says loudly and Jongin gawks. Luhan's family does have a korean barbeque house but they never get free. Why so sudden?

 

Jongdae looks skeptical while the guy in bunny headband beams. He seems positive of all things. Kyungsoo's frowning and Jongin found himself itching to apologize for Luhan's behavior.

 

"Why would we?" Jongdae asks.

 

Luhan rolls his eyes. And points at Chanyeol. "We just thought it's good because it's your birthday? Come on! Not all people can get treats. We serve pho."

 

Luhan seems serious convincing the other three.

 

Jongdae looks at his friends once again, and its the guy with bunny headband that speaks.

 

" _We're going_!"

 

Kyungsoo's not frowning anymore as he looks at his friend talking.

 

"My name's Baekhyun, anyways," thr guy with thr headband says and offers a hand. Luhan shakes his hand and Chanyeol's too. Jongin stares when the hand stops at him. He stares.

 

Until Luhan takes a hold of his hand and lets him shake hands with Baekhyun.

 

"He's a bit shy," Luhan explains while thumbing at Jongin's direction. He ignores it and the look on Kyungsoo's eyes and opts to bow at the other three.

 

"My name's Jongin," he says and goes behind Chanyeol. He can feel Kyungsoo looking at him. And his mind and ears go active when Kyungsoo introduces himself.

 

After some talks, Luhan beckons for them to follow. Jongin latches himself on Luhan's arm, not hugging but almost shoving his whole body to the other. The anxiety and the fact that Kyungsoo's there following them closely is giving some feelings. It makes him want to hide. But he also want Kyungsoo to see him, to notice him.

 

Chanyeol shuffles beside Luhan and leans closer.

 

"I owe you a lot," Chanyeol whispers to Luhan and the latter just fist bump the taller's shoulder.

 

"Just make sure to get Baekhyun's number before the day ends," Luhan reminds.

 

They come to stop in front of the elevator, waiting for the other three to get closer. Chanyeol converses to Jongdae, trying to be friendly. Luhan doesn't need to do that. The way he talk to the group earlier, he knows he'll get along with them.

 

His thought drifts to Kyungsoo's who beside him swiping on the screen of his phone, looking at the photos he took.

 

Kyungsoo must be feeling that someone's looking at him, because he looks up and sends Jongin's a smile after pocketing his phone.

 

"You fine now?" the other asks.

 

Jongin has to function his mind first to realize that Kyungsoo's _talking_ to him. He looks around and sees Chanyeol making hand gestures to Jongdae who's listening attentively. Seems like Chanyeol's getting along just fine. He looks back at Kyungsoo and offers a smile.

 

"Yeah," he answers with a smile. His hand raises immediately and his thumb and point finger come contact on his earlobe, fiddling. A mannerism he comes to grew up with when he's nervous and shy.

 

Kyungsoo offers a smile as the elevator opens.

 

Chanyeol and Jongdae goes inside and Luhan and Baekhyun follows.

 

"That's great to hear," Kyungsoo says with a smile before they walk inside the elevator.

 

They didn't share any words anymore inside the elevator. Chanyeol and Jongdae converses quietly while Baekhyun's being all too friendly with Luhan.

 

Jongin wonders what will be Sehun's reaction id he sees Luhan talking to a bubbly guy such like Baekhyun.

 

Luhan's groaning and cracking his neck and knuckles when they go outside of the elevator and walks to the exit of the building.

 

"It's three minutes walk or so from here," Luhan informs while looking around to see if vehicles are around. They cross the street and Baekhyun looks around at the tents of different businesses. Various stalls and booth but the street doesn't look packed.

 

"My family migrated a decade ago," Luhan informs, looking back.

 

Jongdae hums with a grin. "We have a favorite pho restau here. Let's see if yours are as good."

 

Luhan snorts and shrugs. "We have the best pho!"

 

Jongin just stays behind Chanyeol and he sneaks some glances to Kyungsoo from time to time.

 

The view of _Lu's Pho and BBQ House_ comes into their view with gasps from Jongdae and Baekhyun.

 

" _Oh my god_ , the pho here is a _bomb_!" Baekhyun says while he latches his self to Jongdae. "We're so lucky, oh my god!"

 

Luhan waves it off and opens the door of the restaurant, speaking in mandarin.

 

Tao comes out from the kitchen with big chopsticks on his left hand.

 

"Serve the pho at table number 3," Tao says with a hand on his hip. Luhan rolls his eyes and gestures to his companions.

 

"I _have_ my friends over," Luhan reasons.

 

" _Great_ ," Tao replies. "Serve table number 3."

 

Luhan scoffs and beckons for them to follow. The chinese man offers a large table, good for eight people.

 

Jongdae sits with a happy hum while Baekhyun already pick a disposable chopstick from the center of the table. Jongin sits beside Chanyeol who got the guts now to talk with Baekhyun.

 

He still takes some glances towards Kyungsoo who sits across him. But everytime the other looks up, he looks down and shies away.

 

He curls and uncurls the fingers on his left hand under the table, feeling it a bit sensitive from too fidgeting.

 

Tao and Luhan comes to their table with a very large tray each, three bowls each tray.

 

"That was fast," Jongdae comments and Tao smiles proudly.

 

"Of course! I'm a fast cooker!"

 

Chanyeol rolls his eyes and starts to talk again.

 

The raw pork are served along with the grill. Side dishes are put on top of the table and Tao served a plate of japchae, in Chanyeol's delight.

 

Jongin pokes the beef with hus chopstick, listening to his friends talking and Luhan telling the story of their ancient restaurant. Through all the talks and happy exchanges from his friends and newly friends, if he can call Baekhyun and Jongdae friend already, Kyungsoo only speaks few words. But they're all warm and welcoming. He looks up sometimes to see Kyungsoo smiling at Chanyeol and Luhan's stories.

 

Jongdae takes notice of his quiet self.

 

"Jongin seems a... shy one," Jongdae says after putting strips of cabbages inside his mouth.

 

Jongin smiles a bit and tries not to cower and shy away when all pairs of eyes land on him, including Chanyeol's and Luhan's.

 

"Ah," Chanyeol says. "He's really like that. And he was scared of heights. So it was hard for him to earlier." Chanyeol explains.

 

Baekhyun frowns at that. "You should've not force him to go if he's scared."

 

Chanyeol was a bit taken aback by that before bowing his head, smiling sheepishly but not looking apologetic.

 

It's Jongin who waves his hands in denying gesture, saying it's fine and he also really wanted to try. He's also thankful for that moment. Partly because of Kyungsoo. But he didn't say that out loud to save his own self from more embarrassment.

 

The meal ends with hums and stomachs full. Jongdae bows to Tao when Luhan sends them all off outside.

 

Jongdae turns at them when they're already outside, Luhan closing the door.

 

"Thank you again for the treat," Jongdae says again for the umpteenth time that day. Again, Luhan waves it off.

 

"I think we should do it again!" Baekhyun says and fishes out his phone, handing it to Luhan.

 

 _It's working_ , Jongin thinks seeing Chanyeol smiling smugly.

 

Luhan takes the phone happily. " _Of course_!" And tap down his contact number.

 

Numbers are exchanged and even Jongin's phone got snatched by Chanyeol to give it to Baekhyun. The latter passes it on to Jongdae and taps his contact number, then hands the phone back to Jongin with an apologize for sneering at him earlier at the cable car.

 

Jongin blushes at that a bit and shakes his head, saying its fine and all.

 

They're walking towards the bus stop and Chanyeol regretfully waves at them.

 

"I gotta catch the train if I want my mom to give me free pasta," Chanyeol grumbles like he just hadn't had a pho barbeque just now.

 

Luhan rolls his eyes. "You and your italian restaurant."

 

Baekhyun gapes at that.

 

"You own a italian restaurant? Oh my god!"

 

Chanyeol beams but before he can reply, Luhan's already pushing him to go.

 

"You two can just text or phone call or anything!" Luhan reasons and Baekhyun waves goodbye at Chanyeol.

 

Luhan turns to Kyungsoo. "What are you guys taking?"

 

Jongdae points a thumb at Baekhyun. "Me and this twerp's taking the bus. Kyungsoo's taking the cab to his brother's place."

 

Luhan nods at that and looks at _Jongin_.

 

"I need to help Tao at the restau," Luhan says and Jongin feels his hand freezes at that. His chest starts to pound and he gives the other a look of panic. "You can walk with Kyungsoo, right?"

 

"If you're taking the same route, you two can walk together. And also, Kyungsoo needs soke new friends."

 

Jongin's surprised to see Kyungsoo sending adorable glares at Jongdae. The former looks on his way and the glare got replaced by a warm smile.

 

"It's fine. I can walk alone," Kyungsoo denies with a wave a hand. Luhan snickers.

 

"If you say so."

 

They wait first for Baekhyun and Jongdae's ride, and waves at them goodbye when the two enter the bus. Baekhyun's still waving at Luhan when he takes the sit by the window seat.

 

When the bus goes and three of them are there, Luhan turns to them.

 

"I need to go now," Luhan says pockets his phone inside his jacket. "Tell me when you got home, 'kay?"

 

Jongin looks at Luhan and nods. "Okay. And _please_ , talk to Sehun-"

 

Luhan waves his hand off dismissively and Jongin whines, much to Kyungsoo's amusement.

 

"Yeah, yeah, I'll talk to him. I'll go now," Luhan says and moonwalks before turning to walk properly.

 

Jongin watches Luhan walking away and sighs.

 

"Who's Sehun?"

 

He snaps his head to side to look at Kyungsoo, and smiles when the other's smiling a bit.

 

"Ah.. Another friend. He's Luhan's boyfriend," he explains. It's not like Sehun and Luhan broke up. They'll get back together, anyways.

 

Kyungsoo nods and looks at the stop light.

 

"You walking with me or?"

 

Jongin looks at Kyungsoo, and wonders why does someone like Kyungsoo offers a walk with him? Why did he even hold his hand, fingers, hand earlier? Kyungsoo seems like a good guy.

 

He clears his throat and offers a hopefully polite smile.

 

" _I'll walk with you._ "

 

And so they start to move, Kyungsoo smiling softly as they walk side by side.

 

"Where's your stop?" Jongin attempts to talk. He clenches his fists inside his jacket when Kyungsoo looks at him.

 

"At the Green Leaves condominium," Kyungsoo answers and Jongin nods and lookd down at the ground, knowing that the place is just near.

 

" _You_?"

 

His head tilts to look at Kyungsoo, brows furrowed at the slightest. " _Me_?" he asks.

 

Kyungsoo _chuckles_ at that. " _Yes_. You."

 

" _Oh_ ," Jongin says dumbly and recovers, but feeling his anxiety and embarrassment bubbling up. He wills the thoughts to stop because it's just a question. He doesn't need to panic.

 

"At Apple Apartments," he says with a smile. Kyungsoo's eyes lights up and says he knows it.

 

He smiles at that and no words are exchanged after that. They walk in silence, side by side.

 

Jongin's mind wanders at what happened earlier. And he's itching to tell Kyungsoo he's thankful. But for what? What is he even thankful for? For Kyungsoo calming his nerves? For Kyungsoo's attempt of soothing him? But isn't that gonna make everything awkward? Should he not just talk about?

 

Its Kyungsoo who speaks first.

 

"You were really pale earlier," Kyungsoo says softly and looks at him. "You looked like you're about to pass out."

 

Jongin chuckles a bit and Kyungsoo doesn't sound like mocking him so he offers a smile.

 

"I'm fine now," he says. And _finally_.. " _Thank you_.. For earlier.."

 

He puts a hand on his nape and rubs the skin there, feeling his cheeks heating up as he goes to his earlobe again to fiddle.

 

Kyungsoo smiles at him. "It's fine," Kyungsoo says. "I'm glad you're fine."

 

The view of Green Leaves building is getting nearer and when they're outside the said establishment, Kyungsoo stops on his track and Jongin comes into a halt.

 

Kyungsoo turns to him with a smile.

 

"This is mine," Kyungsoo says looking, turning his head to the building behind him. He looks back at Jongin with a smile. "Take care."

 

And there's something dreadful inside Jongin. When are they going to talk again?

 

Jongin nods and bows his head, willing himself to not think of the small possibilities of talking to Kyungsoo again when he heard his name being called.

 

He looks back and sees Kyungsoo _pulling out his phone_.

 

"Can I- _Can I have your number_?"

 

Jongin thinks Kyungsoo looks pretty with those eyes under the streetlights and the darkening skies. He smiles and takes the phone softly.

 

He runs his fingers on the phone, feeling it warm and taps his phone number, saving it under the name of Jongin.

 

He hands the phone to Kyungsoo who takes it back smiling widely. And Jongin thinks, _is this it? Will Kyungsoo message me?_ Before he can think first, he pulls out his phone shyly, biting his lower lip.

 

"Can I take yours, too?" he says shyly.

 

And _yes_. Kyungsoo really looks pretty under those streetlights with his smile, his full cheeks and little, short but adorable chuckle.

 

" _Sure_."

 

 

Jongin takes his way home that night with a giddy smile and Kyungsoo's phone number saved on his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Subscriptions, comments, and kudos are all appreciated! :)


End file.
